


Cablepool: The Movie

by bachaboska



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Fake Trailer, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bachaboska/pseuds/bachaboska
Summary: Wade gets woke up in the future by a grumpy old fuck with a soldier arm. The deal is simple -  agree to help Cable change the past to save the future and get a free ride to your times. Wade gets a little bit too invested in the whole thing.
Relationships: Nathan Summers/Wade Wilson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27
Collections: Marvel Trumps Hate 2019





	Cablepool: The Movie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manic_intent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manic_intent/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Nothing here is mine. I just made the trailer.
> 
> I'm bachaboska on Tumblr and Twitter, come say hi


End file.
